List of fictional South Park species
The fictional species of the ''South Park'' television series includes a number of elements from science fiction, fantasy, and folklore despite its contemporary theme. This includes aliens, mechanical beings, monsters, and scientific experiments. Crab People Crab People are a species of what appears to be anthropomorphic crab, standing about four feet tall and capable of speaking English. Their appearance is accompanied by the Crab People Song: "Crab people, crab people, taste like crab, talk like people." They were banished beneath the Earth's crust a thousand years ago during the Kindling Wars. Plan for world domination Crab people want domination of the world, but are too weak and small to destroy or take down man by force. So the crab people created an ingenious way to take down man: turn all men into metrosexuals. As one crab person said, "If you can't beat man, change man". By changing men into metrosexuals, man would be too weak and "gay" to beat the crab people. They went about achieving this goal by dressing up as the five men from Queer Eye for the Straight Guy. At the episode's conclusion, it was revealed that the Crab People had previously attempted a takeover of North America in the 1970s, using The Jeffersons. Appearances Other than the episode "South Park Is Gay!", the Crab People are also mentioned briefly in "Quest for Ratings", when the boys and their friends are trying to come up with ideas for school TV shows. Cartman suggests doing a show about Crab People, to which Stan replies, "I think we can do a little better than Crab People". Later, in "Two Days Before the Day After Tomorrow", Crab People are the most ridiculous suggestion as to who caused the Beaverton flood (a reference to Hurricane Katrina). Inspiration The idea of an underground race of crab-like beings goes back as far as H. P. Lovecraft's tale "The Whisperer in Darkness." However, according to Matt Stone, South Park's crab people are an "inside joke" between the staff. It is often mentioned as a reference to what results when the staff procrastinates on an episode. South Park Studios. Accessed on Feb. 16, 2009 Matt Stone and Trey Parker originally put the crab people in as a placeholder when they were making the episode. As the time before airing ran out, they became more "desperate" and decided to leave the crab people in. Dr. Alphonse Mephisto's genetic experiments As South Park's resident mad scientist, Dr. Mephisto has conducted many experiments with genetics. However, many of his experiments end with his experiment having multiple sets of buttocks, as seen below. Some of his experiments include: *A macrocephalic clone of Stan *Genetically engineered man-killing turkeys *Kevin, an experiment to create the perfect pop star, a clone of Michael Jackson that was birthed by a llama. The story of Mephisto and Kevin is explained in the Primus song of the same name that was made for the Chef Aid album and episode. Note that Mephisto is not Kevin's creator, just his guardian. *Bunnyfish. (Although the boys note that these are simply fish with fake bunny ears tied to them) *A gorilla spliced with a mosquito. *A rat spliced with a duck. *Swiss cheese spliced with chalk and a fake beard (which is just all three items in the same tank). *A pig spliced with an elephant that turned into a pig with Mr Garrison's face. (This was actually the result of the boys having a pig and elephant interbreed, after Mephisto explained to them that pig and elephant DNA "just won't splice". The fact that the offspring has Mr. Garrison's face implies that he, and not the elephant, is its father.) *A squirrel spliced with a piece of provolone cheese. *A monkey, ostrich and mongoose, all with four asses. *A 5-Assed Monkey *A 7-Assed Galapagos Turtle (which was nominated for the Nobel Prize but lost to Randy Marsh's "break wind" theory to solve the problem of spontaneous combustion). Gelgameks Gelgameks are greenish aliens from the planet Gelgamek resembling vaginas turned upside down. In the episode "Red Hot Catholic Love", they were represented at the Vatican, where a collection of priests, bishops and cardinals are discussing the priest sex abuse scandal, which is fully known of and accepted by all Catholic priests (except Father Maxi, the priest from South Park). The head of the Gelgamek Catholics angrily objects to Maxi's suggestion of allowing priests to have sex with women so as to not encourage molestation, saying "The Gelgamek vagina is three feet wide and filled with razor-sharp teeth! Do you really expect us to have sex with them?". In "Cancelled" the visitors mention one of their most popular shows "Who Wants to Marry a Gelgamek." Giant Beetle A gigantic beetle that appeared in the episode "Rainforest Schmainforest". It was seen a few times sitting on Miss Stevens' backpack. Finally, it is killed by a group of forest workers. Goobacks Goobacks are a human race from the year 3045 who have traveled in a one-way time portal back to present-day South Park to find work. They are a "hairless, uniform mix of all races" with orange-like colored skin, with a language that is mixed from all world languages. The episode "Goobacks" is a satirical episode on the current illegal immigration problem in the United States. The term "gooback" is a play on the racial slur "wetback". The name comes from the strange purple "goo" that covers those who have traveled back in time. The Goobacks, similar to the Mexicans, are the subject of backlash because they are immigrants who take the work from local residents by offering to work below minimum wage. To try and get rid of them all, the men in South Park have a gay orgy in an attempt to stop them from ever being born. Eventually, the residents of South Park realize that to get rid of the Goobacks from the present day, they have to create a better future. However, they soon go back to the gay orgy man pile after deciding that the montage where they are seen making the world a better place was "even more gay" than the huge gay sex orgy. Jakovasaurs Jakov and Junjun (the latter renamed "Hope" by the Mayor) were the only known living pair of an extremely rare species known as the Jakovasaurs (pronounced "Jack-off-a-saurs"). They resemble a cross between a human being and a rubber chicken, and at first possess linguistic patterns similar to those of Gungans. Junjun (pronounced "June-June") is a parody of the Star Wars character Jar Jar Binks. Though arguably good natured, the loud and obnoxious Jakovasaurs are universally despised by the residents of South Park, with the exception of Eric Cartman, who finds their moronic slapstick antics to be downright hilarious, and their personalities completely likeable; Kyle speculates this may be because they are the only creatures as annoying as he is. The pair and their offspring were eventually tricked into relocating to France, where their Jerry Lewis-esque behavior was much more appreciated. Joozians Joozians are a fictional alien species who appeared in the episode "Cancelled." As their name suggests, the Joozians are parodies of Jewish people. Though they have green skin, some of their features (for example, giant noses) are parodies of those stereotypically ascribed to Jews, and their voices and language seem similar to those of the Yiddish language. Their wide ears cause their heads to be shaped like the Star of David. Their cuisine is also similar to Jewish food, and when Kyle shows appreciation for it, the Joozians remark that he probably has Joozian ancestry ("Tell us about it," Cartman mutters). This may imply that all Jewish people are supposed to be descended from Joozians, since this episode indicates that different human races are actually different alien species. According to South Park, the Joozians are in control of all media in the Universe. In the episode, the South Park boys must try to dissuade the two Joozians in charge of the alien reality show Earth from cancelling (and destroying) the world. They do so by blackmailing the aliens with pictures of them engaging in homosexual acts. Super Guinea Pigs In two episodes during season 12, super guinea pigs seem to appear terrorizing the people of every town in the US, as well as the whole world. They were demonically summoned but the Department of Homeland Security and were used to pre-destroy the world. The only thing that can keep them at bay is Peruvian pan flute music. Lice In the episode "Lice Capades" the show's viewers are brought into the world of the lice that live in the hair of the children of South Park, specifically Clyde's. The group of lice are led by a president and vice president. After the lice are discovered by the school nurse, the kids are sent to the doctor and given RidX Shampoo to kill them off. Most of the race perish because of the shampoo and the blow dryer that are used, but one louse, Travis, is able to escape on a fly's leg at the end, with his baby, Hope, in his arms. They travel to a new "planet" of hair with an advanced civilization of lice that claims to have survived there for generations without being disturbed. When the camera zooms out we discover that this place is in fact Angelina Jolie's pubic hair, implying that she has pubic lice or "crabs." Lions One of the few races based on real animals, the others being Lice, the Otters, and Woodland Christmas Critters. They are lions. In the episode "Here Comes the Neighborhood", Token goes to live with a pride of them after feeling like he doesn't fit anywhere. At first, Token tries to act like a typical lion. But the lions take them to their leader, Aslan (he is named after the Narnia character, but resembles King Moonracer from Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer). He lets Token stay and he tells them that "lions like to tell jokes and have fun". After living with the lions for a while, Token learns that he can't run away from his friends. Because Token learns his lesson, Aslan lets him go home. They live in the zoo in South Park. They so far are the only species of animal that speak to humans. Although these lions are one-timer characters, other lions make appearances. In "Cat Orgy", Mr. Kitty watches live action lions in courtship. In the "Imaginationland Trilogy", one of the supreme council members is Aslan the lion (this Aslan is the one found in C.S. Lewis's famous The Chronicles of Narnia series). ManBearPig ManBearPig, or MBP, as referred in the eponymous sixth episode of the 10th season. ManBearPig, as described by Al Gore, is a "Half man/half bear/half pig" terror, despite the apparent impossibility of such a creature. Others, however, have more aptly described him as either "Half Man/Half BearPig", or "Half Bear/Half ManPig" In the episode, Al Gore is on a mission to rid the world of ManBearPig and to do so the boys reluctantly agree to help. The hunt for ManBearPig satirizes Al Gore's campaign to address global warming. At the end of the episode, when he says he wants to make a movie starring himself about a subject other than "MBP" (ManBearPig) it refers to the independent movie An Inconvenient Truth that opened on May 24, 2006. In the episode, it is never indicated that ManBearPig actually exists, and seems in fact to be in Al Gore's head. It later turns out that Al Gore in fact did make up ManBearPig, since the creature appears in the season 11 episode Imaginationland Episode II. In the episode exists a dimension called Imaginationland where every creature humans have ever made up actually exist, and among the evil creatures made up is ManBearPig. In this episode he is slightly more muscular and menacing than Al Gore's interpretation, and even speaks a few lines. He kills several people and kills Kyle (even though he is revived) before being sucked back into the dimension. He appears again in the next episode, Imaginationland Episode III, on a tape made by Al Gore. Gore, wanting ManBearPig dead, nukes Imaginationland (which recovers when Butters imagines it up again). Marklar The Marklars are a fictional, secular alien race that appear in several episodes. The word "marklar" is also a generic word used by the Marklars, similar to smurf. In the South Park episode "Starvin' Marvin in Space," much of the action involves the Marklars, who use the word "marklar" to represent the meaning of any noun, including proper nouns. The Marklars say that on the planet Marklar, every person, place, or thing is referred to as "Marklar". For example, all Marklars are named Marklar, and everything on the planet Marklar (or the "marklar Marklar") is also called Marklar. Similar techniques have been previously used by other fictional races: notably the Smurfs, who only applied the word "smurf" to verbs and adjectives, the Mr. Saturn race of ''EarthBound'', who were all called Mr. Saturn except for Dr. Saturn, and the underground creatures of Pierre Berton's children's book The Secret World of Og, who applied the word "og" to all words, with the exception of mathematical operators. Such techniques can also be applied regardless of race: in the Monty Python's Flying Circus Australian philosophy professors sketch, all characters are called Bruce. Physically, the Marklar are humanoids. They are a generally friendly race, in that they allowed the starving Ethiopians to move to their planet. They were seen briefly in another episode, "The Red Badge of Gayness", and were mentioned in the episode "Cancelled", where it was revealed that they hate the unnamed aliens from the Horsehead Nebula. They were also shown in the retelling of the story of Xenu in the episode "Trapped in the Closet" as victims of Xenu's evil plan. Quotations :*On being welcomed to the planet, Marklar (the leader of the Marklars) said: Greetings, Marklar! I am Marklar! This is Marklar. :*Kyle: Marklar, these marklars want to change your marklar. They don't want this Marklar or any of his marklars to live here because it's bad for their marklar. They use Marklar to try and force marklars to believe their marklar. If you let them stay here, they will build marklars and marklars. They will take all your marklars and replace them with their marklar. These marklars have no good marklar to live on Marklar, so they must come here to Marklar. Please, let these marklars stay where they can grow and prosper without any marklars, marklars, or marklars. :*Marklar: Young marklar, your marklars are wise and true. Scuzzlebutt Scuzzlebutt was a creature that Eric Cartman originally made up in a campfire story in the episode "Volcano". According to the story, he lives on the mountain and kills anyone who dares to climb to the top, because he likes the taste of blood and likes to add pieces to his deformed body. He has a piece of celery for one of his hands and one of his legs is replaced with Patrick Duffy. He weaves wicker baskets as a hobby. To Cartman's surprise, the creature was real. Scuzzlebutt saved the day by helping Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Jimbo and Ned cross a river of lava. Kenny was hit by the lava rock and died on the other side of the lava river. Following his heroics, Scuzzlebutt was shot in the head by Stan Marsh. Stan did this because he was under pressure by his Uncle Jimbo to hunt and kill any animal he saw. Afterwards, Jimbo said, "Stan, some things you kill, and some things you don't. See?" To which Stan replies, "No." An alternative version of Scuzzlebutt was featured in "City on the Edge of Forever". Instead of Patrick Duffy, this Scuzzlebutt has Brent Musburger for a leg, and instead of wicker baskets, he makes ice cream (ice cream was a running joke in the episode). The name "Scuzzlebutt" is a play on the word "scuttlebutt", a slang term for gossip. In the Spanish versions of South Park, Patrick Duffy is replaced by Ricky Martin. In the Hungarian versions of South Park, Patrick Duffy is replaced by Tom Cruise. In the Italian version of South Park, Scuzzlebutt is dubbed "Scannachiappolo" and Patrick Duffy is replaced by Ridge of The Bold and the Beautiful. Towelie (Genetically Modified Towels) Genetically Modified Towels were a creation of the United States Military, whose goal was to make a new weapon in the labs of a secret government base. Either that, or they were created as super-advanced drying devices. Perhaps they were part of an alien plot. Many explanations are given, none of which interest the boys, because they simply want their "Okama Gamesphere" back. The generally accepted explanation is that all (or possibly none) are true. Another more evil towel is also featured but dies. See information at "Towelie". Underpants Gnomes The Underpants Gnomes are small, dwarf-like race which lives in a cave under one of the trees in the town. The Gnomes appeared first in the episode "Gnomes", where they steal underwear from people in the town. In episode "Red Sleigh Down" it appears that during two months of the year they help Santa. The gnomes acknowledge and are concerned over Kenny's (somewhat inevitable) death, a rare occurrence among South Park characters. The Underpants Gnomes defend their theft of underwear by outlining a three step plan: * Step 1: Collect underpants * Step 2: ? * Step 3: Profit! Unnamed Alien A very small alien that appeared at the beginning of "Spookyfish". It was killed when it got crushed by one of the front wheels of the bus. He also appears eating at the restaurant in "Cancelled", and on a poster in the nerd's room in "4th Grade". Visitors The traditional "grey" aliens with black eyes, they first appear in the show's pilot episode "Cartman Gets an Anal Probe", after, appropriately enough, giving Cartman an anal probe. They are seen in many subsequent episodes, including "Cartman's Mom is Still a Dirty Slut", and "The Red Badge of Gayness". They also appear in the episode "Chef Goes Nanners" behind Jimbo and Ned in the scene where Chef talks to them after their experience with the KKK. As well as "Summer Sucks" in the first swimming pool scene. They also appear as workers at an intergalactic TV studio in "Cancelled". A visitor appears in every episode,http://www.southparkstudios.com/fans/faq/archives.php?month=11&year=2008 Accessed 17 Nov 2008 in the opening and during the show. They regard cows as the most intelligent animal on Earth and can communicate with them readily. Their cattle mutilation on which the cows questioned them was put down to 'new guy' alien Karl's inexperience. However, in the opening to the first couple seasons, visitors are seen having a barbecue in the top left of the screen. This is a reference to a scene which appeared in the pilot but which was deleted when it was remade into the Anal Probe episode. At the end of the pilot, Barbrady is looking for the escaped herd and stops by the side of the road, where the aliens are having a barbecue, and asks if they've seen the cows. The audience is left to infer that they are nowhere to be found because they're being eaten by the aliens. In the episode "Bloody Mary", Stan's father is attempting to drive a car without a license to go see the statue of Mary, Stan starts arguing with him. During this conversation in the frame where Stan's father says: "They say her divine assblood has miraculous healing power" The alien is shown as a reflection in the back seat window. This also happened in the episode "Roger Ebert Should Lay Off the Fatty Foods", "Jared Has Aides", "Asspen" and "The Biggest Douche in the Universe". In "Merry Christmas, Charlie Manson!", Manson gets a tattoo of a smiley face, but during the chase scene, it appears to be a visitor's face. In the school cafeteria is a poster saying, "Have you seen me?" with the face of a visitor. Woodland Christmas Critters The Woodland Christmas Critters are small talking animals that inhabit the forest, worship Satan, and are constantly preparing for the birth of their Savior, the Antichrist. The only creatures that are capable of preventing the birth of the Antichrist are mountain lions. They include, Squirrelly, Rabbity, Beavery, Beary, Porqupiney, Deery, Skunky, Racoony, Foxy, Mousey, Woodpeckery, and Chickadeey. They have Satanic Powers which they use to summon fire, demonic beasts and make peoples heads explode. Their eyes glow red when they are using their powers. They appeared as characters in a Christmas story written by Eric Cartman in the episode "Woodland Critter Christmas". They later appeared with various evil imaginary creatures in the Imaginationland trilogy. They eventually rape Kurt Russell and his battalion. The other evil characters in Imaginationland are quite shocked by the sheer level of evil the critters sink to (Jason Voorhees, even remarks, "Man, I do not want to meet the kid that dreamt those things up!", before the screen pans to Cartman himself.) During the final battle they use their Satanic powers to make a soldier's head explode. Geldon Geldon is a fire breathing dragon that usually sleeps underground. He is awakened only when a curse word is spoken in succession by many people. The exact number is not known, except when Geldon did awaken, it becomes clear that it could take at least 159 times. If he awakens, Geldon could potentially destroy the entire world. He only appears on the show once. In "It Hits the Fan" Geldon was awoken when shit was said 159 times (the last three came after he woke up). During the series premire (which later became the finale) of "Must Shit TV" (a parody of "Must See TV"), the knights told the network leader to stop saying the curse word. The network producer did not know about Geldon, and proceeded to taunt them by saying "shit" overe two dozen times. When the counter reached 159, Geldon woke up and started to attack the set. After realizing what he had done, the producer realized that swear words had cursed power. Then Cartman, Stan, Kenny, Kyle, and Chef entered the room. One of them attacked Geldon using the only possible weapon, the runestone. Geldon fell back underground. He was never seen since then. During the episode, Cartman noticed that Geldon had a similar voice to him. He even pointed out "wow, what a stupid voice". References fr:Liste des races fictives dans South Park ru:Вымышленные расы South Park South Park South Park Species